jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het boek van de wereld
Het varken en de muis Down to the times of Isaiah some of the Jews used to meet secretly in gardens, to eat the flesh of swine and mice as a religious rite. J.G. Frazer, The Golden Bough 1. Vroeger waren het varken en de muis heilig. We aten hen heimelijk, in avondlijke tuinen, terwijl we iets probeerden te begrijpen van het bestaan. Onze wijsvinger leidde een eigen leven, en draaide voortdurend vaste krullen in ons vlassige haar. 2. Onze voeten bewogen heel de nacht rusteloos onder het laken. Maar dat was vroeger. We zijn groot geworden en we bewegen bijna niet meer, we zijn zo zwart als oud ijzer nu. En vadsig bekijken we het boek van de wereld. We tellen huizen af als honingraten. Bij een los deel van Lane's Arabian Nights 1. Op de brosse, vergeelde bladzijden zijn de Arabische nachten nog steeds donkerblauw en transparant waarin amandelbleke gelieven met behoedzame voeten koorddansen boven de stad. En, hoger in de lucht, jammerend, stormachtige horden djinns. 2. Met porseleinen vingers drinken we thee in de stilte van de vooravond. Zilveren waterdruppels vallen in de vierkante vijver. De Arabische namen, met hun vreemde combinaties van lettertekens, drijven op de bladspiegel als juwelen. Artemis In Greece, the great goddess Artemis herself appears to have been annually hanged in effigy in her sacred grove in Condylea among the Arcadian hills, and there she accordingly went by the name of The Hanged One - J.G. Frazer, The Golden Bough Nu hebben ze je opgehangen, op- gehangen hebben ze je zwarte lichaam, je slanke voeten boven de grond, je armen slap langs je dijen, je hoofd, je mooie hoofd met de verwarde lokken hangt scheef, de rode tong hangt uit je mond. Stèle van Eannatum Woensdagmiddag: ik sta in mijn wagen, mijn baard in de wind. Donderdag: mijn vijand, ellendige booswicht, wringt zich in duizend bochten, maar geen kans op ontsnapping. Vrijdag: mijn rechterhand - wonder van evolutie - hanteert mijn strijdknots, mijn linker- hand wurgt een vogel. De spreeuw van de ochtend. Tevreden Koning Assurbanipal doodt een leeuw De koning, hij richt zich op, hij lacht tevreden. ‘Kom maar,’ zegt hij. Zijn linkerhand grijpt de leeuw bij de keel, zijn rechter drijft hem een zwaard in de borst. Door het hart. Vóór de leeuw beseft hoe hij is bedrogen, is hij dood. De koning, hij wist het altijd al, hij lacht tevreden. De nacht Poortleeuw, Neo-Hittitisch, ca 800 v.chr. De nacht is een leeuw met geschubde manen, een standbeeld van zwart basalt. De nacht is een leeuw die je vasthoudt in zachte kaken. Je kermt van genot. Een star gewicht tussen de sterren. O nacht, o zoete, asymmetrische leeuw. La Tempestà December. Rook boven Rome: tuinafval dat wordt verbrand in behekste tuinen. Bliksem die tussen de bomen witte recht- hoeken verlicht: muren. Je bent naakt en het kind moet gevoed worden. Lilt daar het struweel? Zucht daar de regen? Onweer roept het beeld op van een beroemd schilderij. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Linkerhand ---- 1. Zwanen van Nederland 2. Cyclisme 3. Je minnaar is van papier 4. Oldenburger wal 5. Onkenbaar 6.In plechtig voorjaarszonlicht 7. Zomer in de stad 8. Botshol 9. Vier uur 10. Met grote hanenpoten 11.De duivenmelker 12. Overtocht 13. Het bestiaire 14. Reizigster 15. Vlieguren 16. Gedaan uit liefde 17. Het boek van de wereld 18. Linkerhand 19. Zeven zuilen 20. Emblemata 21. Centrifuge 22. Zakelijk 23. Van bovenlicht naar bovenlicht 24. Goed, goed 25. Spleen 26. Seizoenen 27. Door de Syrische sneeuw 28. Heel precies 29. Téologos 30. Enter the Dragon 31. Zuchtend 32. De ballade van Roodborstje Pik 33. No Chamber Music 34. Lady Madonna 35. Break on through 36. Yoko 37. Zwanen 38. De wereld is in wezen doodeenvoudig 39. Eenzaamheid 40. Istanboel 41. Causeries Goethesques 42. Venetiaanse epigrammen 43. Definitely Chinese 44. Agenda 45. Aspiraties 46. Points de vue 47. Basia 48. Artemis Revisited 49. Abendrot 50. Zelf gevoeld 51. Palermo 52. Petrarca koning van de nacht 53. Mystieke vissers 54. Goden 55. De vloermat van uw gouden haren 56. Er trekt een diepe rilling door de dijken 57. Dienstbaarheid 58. Determinisme 59. Blues 60. Sjibbolets 61. Dames enkelspel 62. In dit nieuwe jaar 63. Plopsa 64. Op reis 65. Waarschijnlijk dreigt het droog 66. Remises 67. Prinsjesdag 68. Onder de iep 69. De ultieme ober 70. Als kool, als peen 71. Meer gedichten 72. Vertalingen